1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a construction machine, in particular for generating vibrations. A construction machine of such type is designed with a transmission, at least one hydraulic drive and a hydraulic circuit for supplying the hydraulic drive with hydraulic fluid, wherein at least one lubrication line is branched off from the hydraulic circuit, by means of which the transmission can be supplied with hydraulic fluid as a lubricant.
2. Description of related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR §§1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A generic construction machine is known from DE 101 15 260 C2. The teaching of this printed publication is to connect the hydraulic circuit of a hydraulic drive with the lubricating circuit of a transmission so that the hydraulic fluid serves as a lubricating oil.
A vibrator used for homogenizing mixtures that has a combined hydraulic-lubricant-circuit is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,167.
The object of the invention is to improve a generic construction machine in such a manner that whilst offering high versatility a particularly high operational reliability is achieved.